how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ashtray/@comment-137.82.36.215-20130222164735/@comment-72.208.11.144-20130223073656
Since all we've seen of artistic Lily since HIMYM started is of her painting, then I think it's safe to say that painting was what she intended to use her art degree for. And I never said Lily replaced her old dream with a new one, where you got that from is beyond me. I said that being the captain's art consultant is as close to her dream job as she's ever going to be and that's okay, she'll likely be happy with that job because she's still doing something that has to do with art. Lily showed in like the first season that she's actually very good at painting (she drew the one of the bridge over the ocean which I thought was fantastic) but overtime, her paintings started looking pretty terrible. That one in "Everything Must Go" looked awful imo, it looked like a first grader drew that. That goes to show that Lily would never make it as an artist, so being an art consultant would make her happier than being an artist because based on those very recent paintings, she never would make it as an artist. And San Francisco was a bust. She did not go there to see if art would make her happier than marriage. Being engaged to Marshall and the idea of marrying him scared her because she didn't want this before. Remember that flashback in "Best Prom Ever" where M/L first met and Lily said she never wanted to be tied down, she wanted to become a successful painter and travel the world? THAT was her dream, and she never got to do it because she fell in love with Marshall that day and had a nine year relationship with him. It wasn't until she realized she's going to marry him in 3 months and haven't fulfilled her dream is when she began to panic and applied for the art fellowship with zero intentions of actually going. She just wanted to see if she could make it in. Then when Marshall forbid her, she then went to SF. True she ran back home to Marshall... AFTER 3 months! 3 months it took for her to finally come back after she had been weirded out by that guy on the bus and when she was totally humiliated by that art teacher AND when Barney went to SF to convince her to come back. Ted was never TRYING to be happy with Victoria, Stella, Zoey, (these are the only women besides Robin I consider to be his real relationships) he was genuinely happy with them until Victoria left for Germany, Stella left him for Tony, and Zoey tried to foil his dreams. We've seen him happy with Robin too, but to a degree. We've seen cracks in their relationship in season 2 and though Robin is now no longer afraid of commitment, I still think that even if she and Barney weren't in love, her and Ted still wouldn't make it. There were just so many things about Robin that Ted did not approve of, unlike Barney who accepts her for everything that she is. Ted likes to take Robin and mold her into this dream woman of his and it's not going to happen, and that's where their relationship fails. I think CTCB make it very obvious on the show that Ted is much more happier with the mother than he ever could be with Robin. He has two kids with her, a boy and a girl, something he's always wanted but Robin can never give him because she's infertile. So, here's my quote to you: Ted: Permission to say lawyered? Marshall: I'll allow it Ted: Lawyered...